


The Olympic Adventures of Japan's National Volleyball Team

by lettersinpetals



Series: This love isn't crazy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fights, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Pointless fluff, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, this is all nonsense, vlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersinpetals/pseuds/lettersinpetals
Summary: “Guess what, Japan!” Hinata Shouyou beamed. “I’m home!”There was an enthusiastic hoot behind him in the otherwise silent bus.“And I’m also here with the rest of Japan’s National Men’s Volleyball Team, because — we’re going to the Olympics!”--A five-part vlog series by the Japan’s National Men’s Volleyball Team, with a generous helping of SakuAtsu.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: This love isn't crazy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864450
Comments: 102
Kudos: 1706





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t exactly have a plot...also it’s still mostly SakuAtsu with a bunch of interactions with the rest of them, which was fun to write! Still. Mostly SakuAtsu. And what their relationship might look like to outside eyes.
> 
> Btw, Hinata already plays for Brazil here — that's according to the official roster "announcement," so don't get confused.

“Guess what, Japan!” Hinata Shouyou beamed. “I’m home!”

There was an enthusiastic hoot behind him in the otherwise silent bus.

“And not only that, I am reunited with my old, beloved teammates — the devilishly handsome Miya Atsumu and the effortlessly cool Sakusa Kiyoomi. Say hi, guys!”

Hinata shifted the camera upwards to catch the two men sitting together on the seats behind him.

“You know just how to flatter people, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu said.

“Must you inflate his ego?” Sakusa asked Hinata.

Hinata ignored them and said, “Our totally normal ace, Bokuto Koutarou, is also here! Somewhere back there! Hey, Bokuto-san!” The camera tried to get a glimpse of the man but only caught the “Hey, hey, hey!”

Hinata returned the camera to his face. “I missed them so much,” he sighed. “And I’m also here with the rest of Japan’s National Men’s Volleyball Team, because — we’re going to the Olympics!”

There was a bit more cheering now.

“Okay, I’m gonna get up and introduce everyone properly. You know, I find it really cool that most of us have known each other since high school or middle school! So we’ve known each other for like — a decade. And we’ve been rivals, and teammates, friends, and enemies in that span of time.”

Hinata rose from his seat and started shuffling carefully down the moving bus.

He pointed the camera at Sakusa and Miya, who stared curiously back. “You probably know these two — infamous couple and star players of the MSBY Jackals. My former teammates and dearly beloved friends! They actually went against each other’s teams back in middle school and high school, right?”

“My team mostly won,” Sakusa said smugly. Atsumu turned his head to wrinkle his nose at him.

“And Tsumu-san used to actually be high school teammates with…” Hinata panned the camera to the opposite side of the bus and settled on a dark-skinned large man. “Ojiro Aran, outside hitter! Say hi, Ojiro-san!”

The other man waved and said, “I’ve actually known Atsumu longer than that. Unfortunately.”

Hinata snickered, and moved on. “And Sakusa-san wasn’t just high school teammates with Komori-san — Komori Motoya, libero —” the camera rested on the libero. “They’re actually cousins, of all things. I was surprised!” Komori snorted.

Hinata continued, “And I honestly would not be here if it weren’t for…” the camera shifted to a golden-eyed grinning man, who was sitting beside a shorter guy with fluffy blonde hair. “Bokuto Koutarou, outside hitter and Yaku Morisuke, libero! When I was a high school freshman, I met these two in training camps and they taught me and my team a  _ lot _ . Those days are still some of the best of my life.”

They both looked extremely touched. Yaku said, “It feels like yesterday when you couldn’t even receive a ball, Shouyou-kun.”

Bokuto puffed out his chest. “I taught Hinata how to rebound!”

“You did! Our old teams — Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukurodani — go wayyy back.” Hinata started moving down the aisle.

“And who could forget our greatest nemesis back then — Ushijima Wakatoshi, who used to play for powerhouse Shiratorizawa, and has recently been playing for Poland.” Ushijima lifted a hand in greeting. “I am still low-key terrified of you, Ushiwaka-san.”

“Why? You beat us fair and square that one qualifiers match. I didn’t get to play in Nationals in my final school year because of you.”

Hinata let out a nervous giggle. “See, he’s still scary, even though I know he doesn’t mean to be...I hope.” He started moving again, and muttered, “Thank god we’re on the same team now.”

Then he stopped again and the camera settled on another man that has a small stature, and extremely unsettling eyes. “Hey, Hoshiumi-san!”

“You!” the other man greeted with a vicious smile. “I’m offended it took you so long to get to me!”

“I’m sorry! You’re seated all the way back here!” Hinata settled on the seat beside Hoshiumi and then turned the camera so they were both in the frame. “I first battled this guy when I was in first year high school.”

“Yeah, and then you got a fever and left the match completely.”

Hinata made a face. “I am never living that down. Before I left the court though, Hoshiumi told me he’d be waiting for the day we’d finally face each other again. It wasn’t until six years later when I was in Black Jackals, and him in Adlers that we were able to have that showdown.”

“And now we’re on the same team! Let’s show these freakishly tall guys up, huh?”

“Definitely.” Hianta got up again. “And Hoshiumi was actually high school teammates with Hakuba Gao here, who plays for the Tachibana Red Falcons!”

The large man said, “Hey.”

Hinata took a couple steps down and said, “Everyone say hi to Hyakuzawa Yuudai, middle blocker. We’re from the same hometown! He’s also from Miyagi.” Hyakuzawa smiled and waved.

Hinata moved on. “And of course. Last, and definitely the least —”

“Shut up, boke.”

“The legendary Kageyama Tobio, my former teammate and forever arch nemesis.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. Hinata sat down beside him and made himself comfortable.

“I actually first met Kageyama in my last year of middle school. My team fought his.”

“And we utterly crushed you.”

Hinata scowled. “Yes, fine. And I decided then and there that you were my rival and I had to beat you. But then we ended up in the same high school, can you believe that?”

“You would have been nothing without me, idiot.”

Hinata turned thoughtful. “You know, you’re right. Grumpyama’s setting and my jump — combined, we were pretty cool! But he was still annoying.”

“ _ You’re _ annoying.”

“But that was then. Once we both went our separate ways and went pro, we were able to fight each other again. And now, we are on the same team! For old time’s sake and as tribute to our roots, we’re using our high school jersey numbers once more — numbers 9 and 10. Very nice, right?”

Kageyama didn’t deign to answer.

“Oh my gosh! I have to introduce our honorary team member. Now  _ this  _ is a very interesting person.”

Hinata slipped away to approach a spiky-haired man. “Iwaizumi-san!”

Iwaizumi raised a brow. “Sup, chibi-chan.”

“Are you ever going to stop calling me that?” Hinata whined. He sat beside Iwaizumi and turned the camera to their faces. “This is Iwaizumi Hajime, our athletic trainer.  _ But  _ he was also a badasss volleyball player, and he and Oikawa-san totally terrorized us back in high school!”

Iwaizumi smirked. “Good old days.”

“He and Oikawa-san — and I mean Argentina’s setter Oikawa Tooru — they’ve been best friends since childhood! And Iwaizumi-san was Oikawa-san’s ace in high school!”

“And middle school.”

“What’s it like to know we’ll be up against him at some point?”

“Oh, I can’t wait. You guys are gonna have to crush him for me.”

“Isn’t this kinda weird for you? Me, and Kageyama, and Ushiwaka-san used to be your enemies, and now  _ you’re  _ with  _ us _ , and  _ Oikawa-san’s  _ the enemy.”

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m not sure I can keep myself from cheering for Tooru just a tiny bit, but I’m hella excited to see this showdown. Can you imagine his face every time you manage to receive his serves? I hope they keep the cameras on it, it’s gonna be hilarious.”

Kageyama spoke up from out of the frame. “Will your friendship survive this? Oikawa-san is...dramatic.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Our friendship has survived decades and distance. Unfortunately, I’m stuck with him. Besides, what kind of friendship is it without a little competition?”

“Right,” Hinata said. “So that’s all of us. I think we make a pretty awesome team. I’ll see you again later, when we arrive in the Olympic Village!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that introductions are over, let's have some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

“Whassup,” Hoshiumi greeted. Hinata beside him threw up a peace sign. “Opening ceremony is tomorrow night so we have a lot of time to get settled. We already dumped our stuff in our rooms so Shouyou and I wanna look around.”

“We’re rooming in twos. Unfortunately, I’m with Kageyama.”

“I’m with Gao. I am not looking forward to that man’s snoring.”

“Should we wait for the others before exploring?”

“I suppose they’d wanna see it too...let’s go crash their rooms,” Hoshiumu suggested evilly.

“Let’s go!”

They knocked on Komori and Yaku’s door first, and they were let in.

“Whatcha doing?” Hoshiumi demanded.

Komori settled back on his bed, seemingly in the process of pulling out things from his bag. “Just talking about our most impossible receives and unpacking.”

“What’s yours, Yaku-san?” Hinata asked eagerly.

“When I was playing for Russia there was this dude with a serve that’s tricky to get. But if you’re talking about my personal nightmare, it’s that quick of yours with Kageyama.”

“Awww,” Hinata looked touched. “That makes me so proud, coming from you, Yaku-san.”

“That was quite an experience for me as well, when we started training for the Olympics,” Komori said thoughtfully. “I mean, I saw it back then, during Nationals and stuff, but this is kinda on a whole other level.”

“Yeah it’s one thing to see it, and another thing to receive it,” Yaku groused. “Can’t believe it got even worse.”

“My second least favorite would be Sakusa and Miya’s quick.”

“The spin on that is just nasty.”

“Oooh,” Hinata said. “We’re bothering them next! Wanna come? We’re gonna look around after.”

Komori made a face. “Er, no thanks. You sure it’s a good idea to bother them?”

Yaku stood up. “I’ll come. I’m done unpacking, for now.”

They went on their way. A few doors down, they knocked.

They waited for a bit, and then Sakusa was looming over them from the doorway, face mask gone. He frowned down at them.

“Who is it?” Atsumu’s voice asked.

Sakusa called back over his shoulder, “It’s the five-footers.”

“Hey!” Yaku snapped.

Sakusa looked back at them, then sighed and retreated into their room, leaving the door open as an unspoken invitation. They entered.

“You two unpacking, Omi-san, Atsumu-san?”

“Well, we would,” Sakusa said, voice starting to darken. “If someone didn’t forget the disinfectant.”

The camera focused on Atsumu, who was sitting on the floor rummaging through his suitcase. He rubbed at his temple, looking ticked off. “I told you, I  _ got  _ it, I’m just having a hard time finding it! It’s here somewhere.”

“You’ve been going through all our stuff for the past 15 minutes, it’s  _ not there _ . So now what?” Sakusa sounded extremely unhappy.

“If it’s really not here, I’ll go out to buy some, alright?” Atsumu started taking things out of the suitcase.

“You’re making a mess,” Sakusa snapped.

The camera turned to show Hoshiumi, Hinata, and Yaku’s wide-eyed expressions. They exchanged glances.

“Er, we’re gonna look for Bokuto-san, so bye!” Hinata dragged the other two by shoulders backwards into the hall, the door clicking shut silently.

When they were a safe distance away, they started cracking up.

“We should’ve listened to Komori,” Yaku wheezed.

“How in the world are those two still together? It’s been what? Two years?” Hoshiumi said.

“More than,” Hinata said. “Three years in a few more months, I think.”

“How have they not killed each other yet?” Yaku seemed like he really wanted to know.

Hinata waved a hand. “Eh, they’re just like that. Before you know it, they’d be getting along again. ‘S how they’ve always been, even before they were together.”

“Yeah, shit, I watched those vlogs of yours before,” Hoshiumi said. “The chaos was amusing to me.”

“Isn’t that toxic?” Yaku demanded. “I’ll be honest, I’m surprised I haven’t seen them fight until now, given the fact that we’ve been training together for the Olympics the past months.”

“Well, they’re always professional when it comes to the game, you know? And they’re really not that bad!” Hinata sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Hoshiumi snorted. “No offense, Shouyou, but you and Bokuto are somewhat responsible for their bad rep. You guys keep making them viral for the stupidest shit.”

Hinata grinned sheepishly. “They’re just so funny, and they make it so easy! Man, I suddenly miss the team.”

“You understand that the rest of Japan are watching them like they’d watch a trainwreck in slow motion, right?” Yaku asked doubtfully. “People keep telling Sakusa to get a better man, and I have to say that I agreed with them at some point. Miya is a jerk. It’s unfortunate that he’s so charming.”

The corner of Hinata’s mouth started to turn down a little. “I know they seem like a strange match, and Omi-san looks like the more sensible person but is kind of mean, and Atsumu-san is...a bit much, but they’re both really sweet, really!”

Hoshiumi and Yaku gave him identical skeptical looks.

“Seriously.” Hinata sounded sure of this. “They love each other a...crazy amount. They both just, um, have strong personalities. But they’re probably the only ones who can handle each other. Or maybe I just couldn’t imagine either of them with anyone else,” he admitted.

They finally reached their destination and knocked on a door. They were greeted by a cheerful Bokuto. “Come in!”

The room was a mess on one side, but clean and orderly on the other. It wasn’t hard to tell whose side was whose.

“We want to go exploring in a bit,” Hinata explained.

“Oh, I wanna!” Bokuto said.

“I’ll come, too,” Aran said. “Lemme just finish setting my things up.”

“Where’s Tsum-Tsum and Omi-kun?” Bokuto asked. “We need to take a Black Jackals’ selfie!”

“Er,” Hinata said.

“They were busy snapping at each other,” Yaku supplied.

Bokuto winced. “Uh-oh. What set them off this time?”

“Atsumu-san couldn’t find the disinfectant and Omi-san’s upset,” Hinata said.

Aran sucked in a breath through his teeth. “I’m willing to bet the blame is on Atsumu.”

Hoshiumi snickered. “That’s starting to look like the trend, huh?”

“He — means well, but he’s…” Aran made a vague gesture with his hand.

“Say no more,” Yaku said.

“They’ll be back to normal before you know it!” Bokuto said. “Fights just roll off them like water rolls off…” He blinked. “How’s that saying go again?”

“Like water rolls off ducks,” Aran said helpfully from where he was zipping up his suitcase.

“Yeah! That!” Then he became a bit subdued. “I mean, there were some serious ones but...still!”

“It’s like that with the Miya twins too. Let me tell you, they were a nightmare for us, but they’re inseparable.” Aran stood up and dusted off his hands. “Okay, I’m good, let’s go.”

They had an argument on who was going to knock on Ushijima and Hyakuzawa’s door.

Aran sighed and did the honors. When it was opened by Ushijima, Aran said, “We’re going to go out and explore. Want to come?”

Ushijima simply nodded and stepped out. He called out, “Hyakuzawa, what about you?”

“I’m good for now, I’ll go with the others later,” Hyakuzawa could be heard saying. “We’re all having dinner together right?”

“Yes,” Ushijima said. “See you later.”

They started walking. Yaku wondered, “Hinata, where’s Kageyama?”

“He was writing in his journal. Said he’ll go look around later too.”

“Gao was also being a lazy ass,” Hoshiumi said.

“Oh well. Let’s go!”

They checked out the facilities, and seemed to get a kick of taking videos of each other as they treated each venue they were allowed into as if they were tourist spots.

One hilarious clip showed Hinata taking a video of himself, as he jumped up and down beside Ushijima, trying to catch his face in the frame.

“I still can’t believe it,” Hinata said. “I can’t believe I’m representing my home country in the Olympics! You’re not new to this, though, are you Ushiwaka-san?”

Ushijima shrugged. “Each time is an experience. And it’s an honor to play side by side with the country’s best.”

Hinata stared up at him with stars in his eyes.

“Besides,” Ushijima said, something like anticipation crawling into his voice. “You know who we’re going up against.”

“Oh yes,” Hinata laughed excitedly. “I am so looking forward to seeing Oikawa-san again!”

“Have you been in touch?” Ushijima said, his interest somewhat surprising.

“Yeah, we’ve been talking on and off since we met in Brazil. He’s doing really well, and he’s still a badass!”

“I’m sure he is,” Ushijima said.

And if one wasn’t to be mistaken, that could’ve been a small smile on his normally inexpressive face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that couple that every friend group has that’s suddenly fighting out of nowhere during a night out, and the group separates into two to console both of them and go, “What happened now”? No? Am I the only one who had to drink tequila in detached misery while said couple give each other the silent treatment, only to act right as rain by the end of the night? Okay then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Olympics finally kicks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some jealous Sakusa for the soul. This is what we need in these tough times.

The Olympics kicked off with a bang. The team managed to film bits and pieces of the opening ceremony with what seemed like their phones. They were raucous and loud as the night thumped with music and drum beats.

When the night ended with fireworks, someone managed to film Sakusa and Atsumu nuzzling their faces together. And Yaku’s somewhat horrified expression when he saw them.

The vlog cut to the following day.

“Today is the day,” Hinata told the camera. “First preliminary match later.”

“We’re up against Egypt,” Hoshiumi added. “We’re having a light breakfast for now.”

Hinata stretched his arm to show the rest of the team. “Say hi, guys!”

He received some “Hey’s” from around the table and one “Good morning.”

“Kageyama and I are benched for this first game. Atsumu-san and Ushijima-san will be the ones to strike terror first,” Hinata said. “I’m sure we got this.”

“Of course, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu said. “Let your senpais handle it for now.”

Hinata leaned in to whisper, “He’s the _best_.”

Then a hand smacked him on the shoulder. “I can hear you, boke, I’m right here!” Kageyama barked out.

The vlog cut to them on the volleyball court, the stands full of cheering people. The camera panned around to the red jersey-clad players warming up.

The person manning the camera approached Atsumu, who was diligently helping Sakusa in his stretching, hands moving over his body with an ease that spoke of familiarity.

“Hey, Tsumu-san, Omi-san!” It was Hinata. “What ever happened to the disinfectant?”

Atsumu eased up on Sakusa, who was sitting on the floor with his legs splayed wide apart as he reached forward. Sakusa straightened.

“Oh, it _was_ in fact in my suitcase, hidden in between some clothes,” Atsumu said. Then he wrapped an arm around Sakusa’s chest from behind. “I told you I got it, didn’t it?” He pressed a kiss on Sakusa’s cheek. “Ye of little faith.”

Sakusa turned his head to look at him, lips tugging up in a small smile. “Yeah, you got it.” He pressed a kiss at the corner of Atsumu’s mouth, then ordered, “You better kick ass today, Miya.”

“Yes, dear,” Atsumu said helplessly, then closed the tiny gap between them for a proper kiss.

“Um, okay good to know, goodbye,” Hinata said, then retreated, jogging up to Hoshiumi sitting on the bench.

“They do know there are cameras everywhere, right?” Hoshiumi said.

“It probably occurred to them, yeah.”

“What is wrong with them?”

Japan wins the game. The vlog showed some of the best moments of the match: Ushijima’s explosive spikes that silenced the crowd, Sakusa’s hits that spun off the forearms of the other team’s libero, Bokuto’s famous cut shot (and his subsequent hollering and cheering). The crowd laughed at that, charmed.

Atsumu of course took his turn in the spotlight with his serves as he switched from one to another: the floater, the jumper, the hybrid. It was impossible to tell by now which he planned on using.

“He’s a monster!” Hinata exclaimed, after screaming himself hoarse.

After, Hinata was able to catch some of the team’s post-game huddle and the congratulatory back pats. When it was all said and done and they were all walking outside, Atsumu took the camera and trained it on his face. He had an arm around Sakusa, who walked beside him.

“As I promised. I kicked ass,” he announced. “Don’t I get a prize?”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, but deigned to kiss him on the cheek.

“There we go,” Atsumu’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “This is just the start, y'all. It’s gonna be a wild couple weeks.”

\--

“It’s day...shit, I don’t even know, where am I supposed to start counting?” Komori said, thick brows drawing together in a frown. “Anyway, we’ve won the two matches we’ve played so far, and today is a free day so we’re just training later.”

The camera shifted to Sakusa who was seated in front of him. They seemed to be in a cafeteria of sorts, except it looked more like a food court.

Komori snickered. “You alright over there, cuz?”

The video zoomed in on Sakusa who was glaring at something in the distance. He wasn’t wearing a mask, presumably because they were in the middle of a meal.

“Jealousy ain’t a pretty look on ya,” Yaku chortled.

The camera panned to where Atsumu was being accosted by a tall woman with long hair, her back to the camera. She seemed to be gushing over him, and Atsumu was of course as friendly and charming as ever, and was smiling back at her.

Komori panned the camera back to Sakusa. A muscle ticked in his sharp jaw.

“Whatdya say then, Omi? Maybe you should get up there and smack him for being a flirt.”

“Do it, do it,” Bokuto encouraged.

Sakusa rolled his eyes. “I don’t care what he does.”

He looked like he really cared, actually. It was strange to see Sakusa showing emotion. After a second he demanded, “Who is she anyway?”

Aran hedged, “I think a swimmer...she, uh, she asked for a selfie with Atsumu earlier when we were checking out the venues…she just ran up wearing a — a swimsuit.”

Sakusa whipped his head to Aran. “She _what_?”

Komori’s snickers got louder, while some went “ _Daaamn_.”

And then Atsumu was there, settling beside Sakusa, and placing a tray of food on the table. “Why aren’t you eating, babe?”

The whole table fell silent. Komori briefly passed the camera across the rest of the team, who were watching seemingly in anticipation, before returning it to the source of entertainment.

Atsumu’s expression had morphed into confusion. He studied Sakusa’s face, then glanced at the rest of the team. “Did I do something…? Again?”

Sakusa started digging into his food. “Who were you talking to?” he asked casually before putting a chicken cutlet in his mouth.

“Huh? Oh, some girl from Brazil’s swimming team. She said she was actually a fan of you, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu turned to look at Hinata. “From your beach volley days.”

Sakusa swallowed his food and licked his lips. “So why was she talking to you.”

“Apparently, she saw me in some of Hinata’s old Instagram pictures and she’s been following me online for a while.” Atsumu shrugged. “She wanted a selfie earlier, and told me her username so I’d open the notification when she tags me.”

Yaku wheezed. Hinata could be heard whispering “Oh no.”

Atsumu frowned. “Okay, seriously, what?” He turned to look at Sakusa. Slowly, Atsumu told him, “I feel like I missed something, and now you’re upset.”

Komori began, “Well, Sak—”

“Can you get me a fruit cup?” Sakusa asked Atsumu.

“Okay…” He studied Sakusa’s face again briefly, then he got up and left.

Sakusa glared at the team. “Do. _Not._ Tell him shit. He’s stupid.”

They all started laughing. Komori started following the conversation with the camera.

“How can someone be that dumb?” Hoshiumi cackled. “He just dug himself a deeper and deeper hole.”

“Is he like, utterly unaware of these things?” Komori wondered sincerely. “Aran, you’ve known him since you were kids, haven’t you?”

“Since middle school, yes,” Aran said once he caught his breath. “He _knows_ he’s attractive, and he used that a lot growing up, but he simply never cared to waste time on such things. He only ever wanted one thing. Well, two now,” he smiled at Sakusa.

Sakusa looked down and stabbed at his food.

“You’re saying Sakusa’s got him whipped,” Komori said.

“Hey, we could’ve told you that!” Bokuto said.

“If I asked him to get me a fruit cup, he’d just ask me if my legs have stopped working,” Hinata added.

They laughed again.

When Atsumu returned, he placed the fruit cup in front of Sakusa and took his seat beside him. Then he started to eat.

The camera shifted to Bokuto and Hinata, who were wide-eyed and flicking their eyes from Sakusa to Atsumu as if waiting for a delayed explosion.

Then Atsumu’s phone alerted that he had a notification, and the focus swerved back to the couple.

Atsumu’s eyes passed briefly across his phone then returned to his food.

“Aren’t you going to get that?” Sakusa asked casually.

Atsumu frowned then picked up the phone. After some tapping, he showed it to Sakusa. “That’s her,” he said cluelessly. He turned the phone to Hinata. “You ever meet her?”

Hinata looked like he was going to combust any second. Weakly, he said, “No, never met her.”

Atsumu shrugged and put his phone back down. He cracked open a bottle of water and took a drink. And then his phone pinged with another notification.

Unable to help himself, Aran squeezed into the frame and leaned over Atsumu’s phone. “Dude, she messaged you.”

Atsumu wiped his lips with the back of his hand, while his other hand started to reach for the phone.

And then Sakusa slapped his hand over Atsumu’s wrist, pinning it on the table. He snapped, “If you reply to her, if you follow her back, I swear to fucking god you are sleeping on the floor. _Forever_.”

Atsumu’s look of confusion morphed into one of realization. " _Ohh_. It’s the girl!” Then, “Oh thank god, it’s just the girl.” He rested his forehead on his hand. “I’ve been backtracking, trying to figure out what I did, if I misplaced the wet wipes of something.”

“Did you?” Sakusa demanded.

“No!” Atsumu said, emphasizing the word with a slash of his hand. “But your level of irritation was at that level, okay!

Someone muttered, “How are those on the same level?”

Atsumu curled his arms around Sakusa, smiling now, like he couldn’t believe this was what the argument was about. “I don’t know why you’re upset. She doesn’t hold a candle to you and I haven’t even looked at anyone else since I met you.” He started pressing apologetic kisses on Sakusa’s face, hugging him tighter.

There was a collective “aww,” though someone gagged and said, “Sweet talker.”

Sakusa looked mortified and a little angry that people were witnessing this. But he only said, “Do _not_ follow her back.”

Atsumu just shrugged like it was nothing to him, and let him go. “Okay. I won’t even like the photo.” He nudged Kiyoomi’s bowl as if to say, _eat_ , then returned to his own meal.

Sakusa told the rest of them, “And _don’t_ include this in the next vlog, you guys already had people betting when we’re going to break up since that first one.”

“That wasn’t our fault, we just handed over all the clips to the producer!” Hinata protested.

The incident made it in the final cut though, but this time, all the internet could talk about was “whipped Atsumu” and “jealous Sakusa.”

Though there were still polls about when Sakusa will snap and commit murder. Whose, it wasn’t clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu is definitely the idiotic bf. I don’t make the rules (Sakusa loves him anyway)
> 
> Update: I noticed there was a discrepancy in this chapter about an hour after I posted it, so I went back and edited it. *sweats* I hope you didn't catch it lololol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just dump a lot of headcanons in this chapter *shrugs* oh and you get two chapters today. Let's wrap this up, folks.

“Yoohoo!” Oikawa Tooru smiled at the camera. “What’s up, Japan! Miss me? Well, maybe not particularly, because I just kicked the ass of _your_ team.”

“Rub it in, why don’t you?” someone snarked.

Oikawa adjusted the camera, and drew someone close with an arm around their shoulders. Iwaizumi entered the frame reluctantly. “Look! My BFF since birth is here! Can you all believe Iwa-chan would go against me this way? Training an entire team to beat me!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Jesus, I certainly didn’t miss your conceited ass.”

“Now that’s just a lie,” Oikawa grinned. “I missed you, too, Iwa-chan!” He smacked an obnoxious kiss on the grumpy trainer’s cheek. The latter made a face.

Oikawa continued, “It’s not just Iwa-chan with me here…” he shifted the camera to show Hinata, Kageyama, and Ushijima hovering around. “It’s a whole family affair! Behold my old enemies from a decade ago. I told you _all_ that I’ll beat you one day, didn’t I?”

Hinata jumped up and down in excitement. “You did! And you did beat us! You’re amazing, Oikawa-san!”

Kageyama was staring at Hinata in bafflement and horror. “Why are you suddenly a fan? He’s the Great King, remember! And have you forgotten, we just _lost_?”

Hinata flapped a hand. “It’s just the preliminaries. Besides, Oikawa-san saved me from a depressive hole in Brazil! I’m _definitely_ a fan.”

Oikawa turned fond. “You taught me a trick or two back then, too, Shouyou. Man, I’m actually really happy to see all of you. Even you, you snotty-nosed brat Bakageyama. And you, Ushiwaka-chan. How do you like my petty pride now?” Iwaizumi snorted. Oikawa exhaled wistfully, “Ahh, I missed home!”

“Then you should visit more often,” Iwaizumi said. “Did you see the picture Maki, Mattsun, and Yahaba sent in the group chat?”

Oikawa touched his chest. “You mean the pics of them wearing the Argentinian flag, instead of Japan’s? I did, and I won’t lie, I cried.” He looked actually teary-eyed. “Those idiots, still loyal to their captain after all these years, huh? Seijoh will forever have my heart. Love ya Maki, Mattsun, Yahaba, and all the rest of you silly boys who cheered for me!”

Even Iwaizumi looked emotional. “Visit more often,” he repeated.

“I’ll try to visit every year whenever it’s off-season,” Oikawa promised. “And anyway, I’m staying for a couple weeks here after the Olympics, so I _will_ be able to see everyone. Now, let’s all take a picture. Miyagi represent! And also a selfie with each of you, so I can post them one by one on Instagram...”

\--

A couple nights before the quarterfinals, which they qualified for, a bunch of them were gathered in one of their rooms, celebrating.

“It’s all going too fast,” Hinata sulked. “I don’t want it to end yet!”

“You haven’t changed, Hinata,” Yaku said fondly.

“We’ll just have to keep winning so we can keep playing more,” Kageyama said decidedly. “There’s still bronze finish, then semi-finals, then finals.”

Heads turned towards Kageyama.

“Are they always like this?” Gao asked.

“Yes,” Yaku said.

“What’s taking Tsumutsumu and Omi so long?” Bokuto demanded. “I wanna play!”

“Tsumu-san said they were doing their nighttime routine,” Hinata reported.

“Why doesn’t that sound as innocent as it should be,” Hoshiumi asked, looking disturbed.

There was a knock on the door and then an insistent ringing of the doorbell.

“Coming!” Bokuto yelled. Then a moment later, “Hey, hey, hey!”

“I truly wonder how the Black Jackals haven’t imploded yet,” Ushijima said, face looking mildly inquisitive.

“Whatdya mean?” Hinata asked. “They’re really fun!”

“They’re clowns,” Yaku muttered.

“Yo,” Atsumu said, coming into view. The camera panned across his and Sakusa’s bodies, which were clad in pajamas and sweatpants. They looked ready to climb into bed at a moment’s notice.

“Oh, you really were doing your nighttime routine,” Hoshiumi said, looking surprised.

“Yes.” Sakusa narrowed his eyes. “What else would we be doing?”

Gao cleared his throat. “Okay, let’s get this party started.”

They played Pictionary, which was hilarious and totally unexpected.

The game quickly devolved into yelling after Hinata and Kageyama got into a screaming match punctuated with sound effects that only they understood.

“That didn’t look like a fucking car, dumbass!” Kageyama snapped.

“Well, it didn’t look like a fucking dinosaur either!” Hinata yelled back.

Atsumu was holding his stomach, laughing so hard he stopped making sounds. After a nudge from Sakusa, he wheezed and wiped tears from his eyes. “A’ight, that’s enough, Sho—”

“It looks like a cloud to me,” Bokuto announced, wide eyes studying the drawing.

Atsumu hastily gripped Hinata’s wrist, tugging him down to sit while at the same time staggering to his feet. He strode over to the whiteboard and quickly erased the drawing in question.

“Right. Let’s play another game.”

For the next game, they sat in a circle on a floor and played cards, but later got distracted by Atsumu’s surprising ability to do magic tricks.

“How are you doing that!” Hoshiumi demanded, looking worked up.

Atsumu faced Sakusa, a mischievous smile on his face. He held out the deck of cards from his hands. “Okay, babe. Pick a card, any card.”

Sakusa stared at him unimpressed. But he rolled his eyes and tugged one from Atsumu’s fingers, and looked at it.

“Okay, don’t show it to me, put it back in.”

Atsumu started shuffling, graceful fingers moving swiftly. He winked at Sakusa, who was starting to look reluctantly fond.

“Is this your card?” He presented one. “No?” He shuffled again. “This one? No, that’s not right.”

Sakusa looked like he was either fighting down a smile or the urge to roll his eyes, while the rest watched in rapt attention.

Atsumu reached out a hand to the side of Sakusa’s head. A card materialized as he pretended to tug it from his boyfriend’s curly dark hair. “This is it, isn’t it?”

Sakusa plucked it from his fingers, then tossed it back at him. “I hate when you do that. You haven’t told me how you do that.”

“If I do, it will stop making you smile.” He turned to Yaku. “Yo, Yakkun come here, I have a trick for you.”

Skeptical, Yaku dragged himself closer. “Okay, bring it, Miya.”

Atsumu made Yaku pick a card and remember it before putting it back in the deck and shuffling it. He handed Yaku another card. “This is definitely not your card, right?” Yaku nodded. “Hold that card between your thumb and index finger, face down. Actually you know what, show the others that wrong card.” Rolling his eyes, Yaku obeyed, then held it out again between his fingers, face down.

Atsumu shuffled the deck again then gripped Yaku’s wrist to tug it forward for a moment, repositioning it closer to him. “In a moment, I'll transform this card into the right one. Ready?”

“Just do it!” Hoshiumi demanded from the side.

Atsumu flicked his fingers against Yaku’s card. “Well?”

Yaku turned the card over and dropped it. “What the hell!”

There was a scramble as people shuffled over to check the card — true enough, it was a different one.

“Is that your card, Yakkun?” Atsumu said, voice filled with mirth.

“I hate you,” Yaku said.

“I’m getting a lot of hate tonight, and for what,” Atsumu whined.

“But that was right between your fingers!” Hinata exclaimed. “Did you not feel it, Yaku-san?”

“I didn’t,” Yaku said darkly.

“How did you do that?” Ushijima asked Atsumu curiously.

“A magician never reveals his secrets.”

Sakusa said, “He’s good at sleight of hand tricks. He does it a lot to annoy me.”

“I can’t believe Atsumu has a secret talent. Anyone else here got something to reveal?” Gao said, looking around.

“Omi-Omi can play the violin,” Atsumu said.

There were exclamations of shock.

“Really,” Atsumu said. “Sometimes he wakes me by playing on the balcony.”

“I can’t believe this!” Hinata exclaimed. He slumped. “I only know volleyball.”

“Didn’t you tell me you learned how to surf in Rio?”

Hinata brightened. “Oh yeah! I did!”

“You did?” Hoshiumi demanded.

“I did! I mean, I was literally on the beach every day so…”

Bokuto said, “Oh, oh! I can do bird sounds!”

“Hooting doesn’t count,” Yaku said flatly.

“Not just hooting!” Bokuto then started whistling in a way that eerily sounded like birds chirping.

“Oh my gosh!” Hinata stared at him wide-eyed. “That does sound like birds!”

“What a talented bunch,” Gao commented drily.

“I can’t believe I never knew all these things! We have to play Never Have I Ever so we can bond!”

“You really want to destroy your livers two nights before the quarterfinals?” Kageyama said, unimpressed.

“We won’t drink! When I played this in Rio, sometimes we’d just put a finger down. It’s also called Ten Fingers.”

Hinata taught them the mechanics: everyone holds up ten fingers; anyone who’s done the activities mentioned puts a finger down. Those whose ten fingers have to put down are eliminated from the game.

“Okay, I’ll start! Never have I ever...dyed my hair.”

Atsumu asked, “Is bleaching counted as dyeing?” He curled a finger down when people chimed in with “Yes.”

Bokuto said, “Never have I ever received a bachelor’s degree!”

Frowning, Sakusa put a finger down. 

Sakusa said, “Never have I ever received a ball with my chest.”

“Dammit!” Bokuto put a finger down.

“Never have I ever received a ball with my face,” Atsumu said.

Half the group put a finger down, even Sakusa.

“You too, Omi-Omi?!”

“I can’t believe you haven’t, Miya,” Yaku said.

“I take great pains to avoid that. My face sells, if you must know,” he replied.

“We’ve seen the ads, thanks. Not.”

“Never have I ever,” Hoshiumi began. “Done the dirty in a locker room.”

There were a few moments of silence where no one moved and eyes strayed to Atsumu and Sakusa.

Atsumu’s finger twitched, and his face made it clear he was fighting an internal battle, while Sakusa stared at him narrow-eyed, as if daring him to answer.

Atsumu got the hint and looked at his boyfriend, dropping his hands. “Time to sleep, I think.”

He unfurled himself from the floor, hand reaching out behind him without a backward glance. Sakusa took it without missing a beat, and followed him up and out. Then with a synchronized “Goodnight,” they were gone.

“Damn it, I really wanted to know,” Hoshiumi said.

“I am...pretty sure they did though,” Bokuto said.

Someone snorted and they all burst out laughing.

“Miya’s finger totally moved!” Yaku cackled. “That’s enough of a confirmation.”

“Is no one going to point out the fact that Ushijima also put a finger down?” Gao said.

Silence.

Then chaos unfolded as people started screaming and talking over each other.

The video cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That magic trick is totally possible by the way. I once interviewed a street performer and got a free personal show — I swear I was holding one card, then it was a different one the next second. I didn’t feel a thing and I was amazed and totally annoyed. That’s probably what everyone who interacts with Atsumu feels like all the time, so I figured it fit lol.


	5. Chapter 5

They reach the finals, to their delight and terror.

They were facing Argentina on the last day of the Olympics.

“Well,” Atsumu announced. “I want you all to know that you guys have been a delight to play with — ow!” The camera swung wildly as Atsumu staggered. “Yakkun, must you be so violent?”

The camera steadied on Yaku’s scowling face. “Stop talking like we already lost, dammit!”

Aran sniggered, “Nice kick, Yaku-san.”

“I’m not saying we’re gonna lose!” Atsumu protested. “But either way, it’s coming to an end and that’s kinda sad. There will only be one winner, but no matter the odds, we’ll be out there fightin’, alright?”

He panned the camera around his teammates, who nodded seriously.

“I am ready to have a blast,” Hinata said.

“Of course you are, Shouyou-kun.”

“We’re _all_ ready to have a blast,” Hoshiumi said, an intense look on his face and a vicious smile on his lips.

“What’s with these five-footers,” Astumu asked.

Yaku kicked him again.

\--

They lose to Argentina.

It was a close game. Their team pulled all the stops, switching players and tactics in an effort to pull the rug from under the other team. But the tragedy here is that Oikawa knew a lot of them well, and he was too smart for his own good.

Japan managed to take two sets from Argentina. In the last set, they went overtime as they tied over and over until the scoreboard read 33-31 in favor of Argentina.

Shouyou and Oikawa hugged each other after the game, Oikawa patting the smaller boy’s back comfortingly. The camera came closer to catch the moment. 

“Now, I won’t tell you not to be upset, cause I’d totally be upset in your place but — I’ll see you in this stage again, alright Shouyou-kun?”

Hinata sniffled and nodded. “That was fun,” he said miserably. “I’m so sad it’s ended.”

Oikawa snorted, “I truly do not know what you’re crying about, chibi-chan!”

Hinata hugged Oikawa again. “I still have a long way to go, so thank you for showing me that, Tooru-san!”

They said their goodbyes and Hinata zipped towards where his team members were huddled, heads down.

The camera followed.

“That was a damn good game,” the head coach was saying. “I was on the edge of my seat the entire time. Pick your heads back up, team — today, you showed the world what good volleyball looks like.”

There were smiles and sniffles.

“Losing when you’re so close to the top is difficult to swallow, but think about it — doesn’t it just make you want to go back out there and play some _more_?”

“Hell yeah!” Bokuto burst out, drawing laughter.

“You did well. You did _so_ well. Silver is a hell of a feat. You took the country farther than it has gone in this sport in _years,_ if not decades. Congratulations.”

They cheered.

\--

They were in a locker room, all cleaned up and dressed, and being checked out by Iwaizumi. A foldable examination table was set up in the middle of the room.

“Man,” Yaku said. He was lying on his back on the table, while the rest of the team lounged around the large room. “Crashing against the barrier is never fun.”

“That was a crazy good save, Yaku-san,” Hinata gushed. Then in a hushed voice, he added. “You’re a _god_.”

Yaku snorted. “You made me damn proud with that pancake, kid. I honestly thought it was going to end there and there. And dammit Kageyama — I don’t know how you could have set _that_!”

A ghost of a smile appeared on Kageyama's face. “It was a decent pass.”

“There ain’t nothing decent about that pass, what are you on about?” Gao snorted. “Could you have set that Atsumu-kun?”

Atsumu admitted, “I don’t think I would have reached it in time for a toss, but an underhand pass, sure.”

“No, I think you would have,” Sakusa said. Atsumu stared at him. “Your body would have known what to do.”

“It’s true, adrenaline makes us do nearly impossible things in auto pilot,” Komori said. “That spike that tripped over the net, damn. Can’t believe you caught that Hoshiumi, you were nowhere near that!”

“I don’t know how I managed that, I’m as surprised as you are,” Hoshiumi said.

Hinata asked, “How are you feeling, Iwaizumi-san?”

Iwaizumi didn’t look up from where he was rotating Yaku’s ankle. “Pretty torn. Mostly upset, of course, because I watched you all train hard, but I’m also damn proud of Oikawa.”

They nodded in understanding.

“Yaku-san, your ankle seems fine.”

“Thank fuck. I injured this years ago, and I’ve been paranoid about it since. That crash didn’t help any.”

“Who else?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Kiyoomi’s wrists ache,” Atsumu said. “And his knee. He’s an old man in a 25-year-old athlete’s body. _Oof_ , ow, babe.”

Yaku hopped off the table, and Sakusa lifted himself up.

“I just landed really hard on my left knee receiving Oikawa’s serve,” he told Iwaizumi.

“That was a mean one,” Atsumu agreed.

Iwaizumi made him lie down so he could check his knee first, bending it and stretching it carefully. 

The team continued to run through the awesome moments in the game, complimenting each other, and laughing at each other about the ridiculous ways the ball got them.

After a while, Iwaizumi let go of Sakusa’s forearm after checking over his wrists. “The wrists are fine, just overworked. Put cold compress on them for 15 minutes, and don’t forget to stretch them. _Gently_. Try not to carry heavy loads while your knee recovers from that impact, but otherwise it’s fine, too.”

“Got it.” Atsumu was the one to answer. He leaned over Sakusa from where he was standing by the latter’s head. He cradled his face, and gently pressed his lips to his in an upside down kiss.

“Spiderman kiss!” Hinata said, pointing. “Cute!”

“Are you, like, their number one fan or something?” Aran asked Hinata. “Am I the only one being disturbed by Atsumu being sweet?”

“ _I’m_ disturbed by Sakusa being sweet.” Komori said. “How do we get off this train?”

“You can’t,” Atsumu answered, detaching himself from Sakusa, and helping him sit up. “This is forever now.”

\--

A few scenes of the closing ceremony was shown, and then the vlog cut to the afterparty in which spirits were clearly back up. The team was as rowdy as ever, drinking and laughing together. Oikawa even joined them, and he alternated between going wild with Hinata, and bickering with Iwaizumi.

At some point, Hoshiumi was holding the camera and he was egging on Bokuto as he tried to pop a champagne bottle. The cork flew and the contents sprayed right at Hinata’s face. Yaku nearly collapsed on the floor with the force of his laughter.

Ushijima seemed to be surrounded by some other athletes who seemed to enjoy gawking at his height and admiring his facial features. He bore with it with his usual patience, and answered their questions politely.

And then the video morphed into a loud, chaotic scene as whoever was holding the camera was jumping up and down.

“Drink one more shot, Omi-san!” It was Hinata.

The overly energetic athlete finally stopped moving and setted the camera on Sakusa who had a vice grip on Atsumu’s bicep, seemingly for support. On his other side, Bokuto was fearlessly trying to push a shot glass against Sakusa’s lips. Hinata came closer to capture the rare moment.

Sakusa drank the shot, then wrinkled his face. Atsumu was watching him in vague horror. “You are so going to regret that tomorrow,” he informed him. “You’ve had too much, Omi-Omi.”

“It’s going to be fine!” Bokuto shouted.

“Bokuto-san, he might really kill you tomorrow,” Hinata said.

“I’m fine,” Sakusa said. His cheeks were a violent red. “I can handle a few drinks.”

Then Hinata said, “Oh,” and moved the camera to catch a girl approaching from behind Atsumu. Her face was blurred but the hair was recognizable.

Sakusa was looking over Atsumu’s shoulder at her, eyes narrowed. Then he smirked, leaned down, and bit Atsumu on the neck.

“Babe!” Atsumu sounded scandalized. He gently nudged his boyfriend away and peered into his face. “The hell did you make him drink, Bo?”

Hinata’s muffled laughter could be heard. He caught the back of the girl as she walked swiftly away.

“It’s just tequila,” Bokuto protested.

Then Sakusa moved his hand to the back of Atsumu’s neck. He said to him, “Your face is stupid.”

Hinata excitedly said, “Here we go, drunk Omi-san is savage.”

“I’m here for this,” Yaku said, elbowing his way closer.

Sakusa studied Atsumu's patient face, his gaze somewhat unfocused. “You’re vain,” he told him. “You’re insecure, and you’re a big whiny baby.”

“Any good things in there?” Atsumu said, lips tugging up a little.

“Yeah. You make me crazy.” Then Sakusa laughed like he just said something that only he would understand. His face lit up and it was like watching the moon reappear after an eclipse.

Atsumu cradled his face, gazing at him like he was his own personal miracle. “I’m so in love with you,” he said.

Then they started to kiss slowly like they were the only people in the world. They wrapped their arms around each other and started swaying to Carly Rae Jepsen’s “This Is What They Say.”

Hinata moved the camera to Yaku’s disgusted face. “What in the world did I just witness?”

“I told you, Yaku-san, they’re soulmates! You get it now, don’t you?”

Yaku looked lost. “No! What the hell?”

\--

They were back on the bus. Hinata was on the camera again.

“Well, that was one for the books,” he said. He was grinning. “I’m still in disbelief I was actually in the Olympics, and that we bagged silver. The whole thing was so fun! I’m happy to have been able to achieve that with former teammates and rivals alike.” He addressed the other people on the bus, lifting the camera. “What’re you guys gonna do after this?”

“Sleep!” Gao called out. “Y’all are exhausting.”

“Same,” Aran said.

“I wanna play more volleyball!” Bokuto said.

Hinata answered, “Same! Let’s play Bokuto-san!”

“MSBY Black Jackals reunion, let’s go!”

Atsumu groaned and the camera focused on him. “We are _barely_ out of the stadium. How can you guys be planning another match?”

“Well, whatcha wanna do, Atsumu-san?” Hinata asked.

“We are going to sleep,” he said, resting his head against Sakusa’s shoulder and cuddling close. “And then we’re going on vacation.”

“A vacation!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Where? Can we come?”

“Absolutely not,” Sakusa ground out. “We’re not telling you.”

“It’s not for another month or so,” Atsumu said. “We still gotta do interviews and stuff after this, remember?”

“Oh right,” Hinata said. “Still, a vacation, that sounds fun! Just you two?”

“Yeah,” Atsumu yawned. “Need a break and it’s off-season. Now be quiet, I’m gonna nap.”

“Okay!” Hinata and Bokuto yelled. Atsumu sighed and Sakusa snorted.

Hinata slunk back down to his seat.

“Thanks for joining us on this journey. It’s been a blast. See you next time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen...Oikawa totally won, okay. And Hinata and Bokuto are totally SakuAtsu's kids, who get upset and cry when they fight. And yes, their vacation is the next part of this series. Any guesses where they’re going?

**Author's Note:**

> Scream about sakuatsu with me on Twitter — I’m @lettersinpetals there too!


End file.
